1. Technical Field
This invention relates to foot and back washing apparatuses and, more particularly, to a foot and back washing apparatus for removing dead skin cells from a user body.
2. Prior Art
Perhaps nothing is so calming at the end of a hectic day than soaking in a hot bath. Lighting a scented candle, filling the tub with fragrant bath salts and laying back while a current of warm water circulates around the body; spending a few moments of quiet time relaxing in the bathtub can truly refresh the body, mind and spirit. Similarly, standing underneath a cool shower can be revitalizing and invigorating, particularly after an intense workout. Letting the water stream over the body while pulsating jets gently massage the back, neck and shoulders, standing beneath the flowing water of a shower head can be a relaxing experience.
Regardless of whether one is enjoying a long soak in a warm bath, or simply jumping in the shower to freshen up after football practice, the main reason people take a bath or shower is to get clean. Regularly cleansing the body is important in order to achieve optimal health. Everyday, the average person picks up literally millions of microscopic germs and bacteria, simply by shaking hands with coworkers, using public facilities or working outdoors. If left undisturbed, these germs and bacteria can infiltrate the immune system, resulting in colds, flu and other illness.
Additionally, most adults, teens and children alike, perspire throughout the day. Perspiration is the evaporation of sweat through thousands of glands located all over the body. Serving to control body temperature by cooling the skin, perspiration is a natural process that often leaves one feeling uncomfortable, wet and unclean. Taking a shower or bath and scrubbing the body with gentle soaps, shampoos and cleansers helps rid the body of this unclean feeling, as well as washes away unpleasant body odors that result from perspiration and other bodily functions.
Although regularly taking a bath or shower is of utmost importance for healthy hygiene, there are areas of the body that can be difficult to properly clean. In particular, cleaning the feet can be extremely challenging when taking a bath or shower. For example, it can be difficult and awkward for a person to stand on one foot in a shower or bath tub while attempting to maintain one's balance in order to scrub the opposite foot. Because most consumers wear heavy socks or nylons, as well as confining shoes, their feet tend to sweat throughout the day. Over time, this moisture, combined with dirt, debris or even soap residue, can cause germs and bacteria to grow, resulting in feet which smell, or in worse case scenarios, can become infected with athlete's foot, corns and other unsightly and painful maladies. Resulting in the buildup of dry, flaky skin, as well as the aforementioned ailments, neglecting to properly clean the feet can be detrimental to one's overall health.
In addition to the problems associated with cleaning the feet, thoroughly removing dirt and oil from hard to reach areas such as the lower back, spinal column and between the shoulder blades, can be a nearly impossible task. Twisting, turning and stretching the arms in awkward positions, most people simply lack the dexterity and the strength to adequately clean these hard to reach areas of their body. Obviously, it would be advantageous to provide a means for enabling users to thoroughly clean hard to reach areas of their body, in particular, the feet and the back.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,078 to Hogan discloses a shower foot washer comprises of a platform having a proximal portion, a distal portion, a top surface and a bottom surface. A casement extends upward from the top surface and along the distal portion of the platform. A plurality of vertical partitions extends through the casement to the top surface of the platform, thus forming segmented portions within the casement. Brush extensions protrude from the vertical partitions to aid in the cleansing of one's foot and toes. A button is positioned on the casement, thus dispensing soap when pressed. A plurality of bores is positioned along the proximal portion of the platform. The bores extend from the top surface of the platform, through the platform, to the bottom surface. These bores allow for water and soap to drain through the shower foot washer. A plurality of suction cups is positioned along the bottom surface of the platform. These suction cups secure the washer to the bottom of a bathtub or shower stall, thus allowing the washer to be removed or conveniently positioned in the stall or tub. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for cleaning other hard-to-reach areas of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,870 to Farias discloses a foot washer comprised of a coupler valve capable of attachment to a shower outlet, a main hose coupled with the coupler valve to allow feeding of water from the coupler valve through the main hose, a hollow frame capable of receiving a flow of water from a main hose, and one or more nozzles capable of spraying water from the hollow frame. A user placing a foot near the frame can receive a foot washing. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for cleaning other hard-to-reach areas of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,068 to Kenner discloses a back washer and massager supported on a shower wall or bathtub and includes a pad of foam plastic with a waterproof cover and a rigid backing plate supported by a plurality of suction cups with a terry cloth or similar fabric cover mounted on the pad to enable easy removal for laundering and the like. The cover for the pad includes a pocket on the interior surface thereof to receive soap positioned in a net bag so that a person taking a shower or bath can position their back or any other inaccessible area of their body against the surface of the terry cloth or other fabric cover. Moving the body area engaged with the cover provides a washing or massaging function on the surface area of the body. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for cleaning and maintaining a user's feet.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined foot and back washing apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and offers users a simple and effective means of thoroughly cleaning hard to reach areas of the body.